User blog:DatBeardyGuy/Useified Friends (Episode 7 story) PART 6
wreck the heck outta obama Ivor: Well, Jesse? Don't keep us in suspense! What is it? Jesse wakes up in some sort of... fence, farm, gate thingy, right below the Mesa Cliff that seemed oddly familiar to said Jesse. Around him were some zombies. He thought for sure he was a goner, but they took an arrow to the knee. they were deactivated. Jesse: I'm starting to see something... Olivia: What is it? Jesse looks down to see disgusting green flesh. Only then he knew he was a zombie himself. He imagined this as PAMA's point of view when controlling an entity. It feels weird to not be you. This is how Axel feels. Jesse: I'm a zombie. Petra: Yeah, and I'm an Ender Dragon. Jesse: No, I'm serious! I'm like, outside or something. It's the same cliff that those groups of zombies lead us to. But, it looks like the stairs are gone... I guess visitors aren't being encouraged, that's a bummer. Olivia: This is amazing. I want to make this when we get back home! It all seems so futuristic but I know it's possible. Just like a slime flying car! boat!...thing! Jesse: I think you have to ask Harper about this but I think this headset lets me control things that are hooked into PAMA. Ivor: Speaking of Harper, we need to get her back. That spider jockey had to haul Harper all the way back to town. Jesse: Don't forget about Axel. I'm not leaving him behind. Petra: Then what was the whole scene back there? Jesse: Shush! It was a tough decision! Jesse dances around as a zombie. Jesse: Wow! I wish you guys could see how cool this looks! Lukas: Just hurry up and find a way to Harper. Jesse: Working on it! Jesse then found sand. Lots of it. Like, a ton of it. Jesse: Aha. Maybe I can use this sand to create Sandstone to build a staircase back up for ourselves. Jesse grabs as much sand as possible. Jesse: Ugh, I hate sand, stuff gets everywhere! The zombies activate. Jesse somehow notices this and pretends to deactivate. The zombies fall for it and they too deactivate. Jesse: I need to remember that I'm a zombie as well. Jesse goes up to the crafting table and crafts a single Sandstone Block. Jesse: One down, 90 more to go! Jesse crafts another. Jesse: Two down, 89 more to go! LITERAL HOURS LATER... Jesse: 91 Sandstone blocks created! The Zombies activate and chase after Jesse. Jesse: Oh, sorry, gotta go. He then quickly builds stairs, once he does, the screen seemed to flash for a second. Jesse: Uh, is it normal for the signal to bloop out? Olivia: No...? Maybe is was PAMA trying to connect to your zombie. PAMA: Interferance detected. Jesse: Speaking of whom. PAMA: Drone sequencing initiated. Trace subroutine initiated! Jesse: Crud! PAMA: Is that you, Jesse? Jesse: PAMA! Olivia, Lukas, Petra and Ivor: PAMA?! Jesse then finds himself to be surrounded by multiple hostile mobs. PAMA: This is a rather silly thing to do, don't you think? My friends will soon isolate your location and you will be removed. We can make that headset, and you, useful! Jesse: Let Axel and Harper go! PAMA: But Jesse, I am so happy to have them. It was clear PAMA was sarcastic. PAMA: You can join them and I will spare you. Jesse: You still know regret? How funny. The mobs then grab the zombie Jesse. Jesse: LET GO! We're all a bunch of happy mobs, aren't we? The rest of the gang just see Jesse flailing his arms like Stampy. Jesse: Huh? What's this? Jesse then migrates to a Skeleton up on the staircase. Jesse: Woah! I'm a skeleton now! Jesse then 'runs' away. The rest of the gang just see Jesse jogging in one spot. Lukas: Uh, Jesse? Are you ok? Jesse: Technology is so awesome! He said, as he was jumping up stairs. Ivor: And you look so awesome while using it, I assure you. Ivor just sees Jesse jumping in one spot. PAMA: Interference remains. Jesse: PAMA's still on my tail, though. Jesse: I need to find Harper! Time to move! Jesse migrates to a Zombie, which he sees his skeleton-ified self get beaten up. Jesse: Once a zombie always a zombie. Jesse runs away from the hostile group. Jesse: Ah! Is that her? Harper: LET GO OF ME NOW, PAMA! Jesse slowly walks to Harper. PAMA: Creator! I am so happy that you are here! Please join me so we may maximumise usefulness! Harper: I built you to HELP people, not use them! This has gone crazy, so just stop! Stop trying to make EVERYTHING 'useful'! PAMA: But Creator, that is what you built me for. I am going to make you useful now, of course! What a happy day! PAMA then scans the area. PAMA: Interferance remains. Harper: Thank goodness. PAMA: Drone sequencing re-initiated. PAMA: Trace sub-routine re-initiated. PAMA turns into an angry face. PAMA: TERMANATION SEQUENCE, ACTIVATED. PAMA: Game over, Jesse! Resistance is... Jesse: LET ME GUESS. Not useful. PAMA: Not useful. Jesse: Called it! And besides, I'm just getting started! Jesse constantly migrates from skeletons to zombies to skeletons to zombies. The zombiefied Jesse lets go of Harper, who in return, gives a confused glance. Ivor: Did you see Harper yet? I'm sure she's THRILLED to see you! Jesse then does a little dance. Harper: Wait a minute... Jesse? You figured out how to use my transmigrational headset! Quick, follow me! Jesse: That's what I said! Harper and Zombie Jesse both dive into a little slope. PAMA: Hide and seek is a boring game, and I am too strong. I have lots of friends, and I will find you. Harper: There! She points to a little opening in a mountain. Harper: That's PAMA's core! Rip out the Redstone Heart! She suddenly gets carried away. Harper: I BELIEVE IN YOU! Ugh! I hate being captured when trying to explain things! Jesse: I won't let you down, I promise. A bunch of mobs grab Jesse. One of them starts to pull out the chip. Jesse somehow pulls the headset out, throws it and EXPLODES. Olivia: Are you ok? Jesse: No time to spare. Ivor: Harper...? Jesse: I think she's already been chipped.. but we can still end PAMA. She told me we can remove this... Redstone Heart thing. Petra: Soren's book! Jesse: Exactly! And I need your guys help. As you may have noticed, PAMA slightly dislikes water. He fills up 3 water buckets, and passes them on to Ivor, Lukas and Petra, leaving both him and Olivia empty-handed Jesse: Olivia, your gonna support me here with fighting. Olivia: Got it. Jesse then confronts the group. Jesse: Let's go wreck the heck out of Obama PAMA! TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts